1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carpenter planer and, more particularly, to a carpenter planer in which a stock reciprocatingly moved on a stock feeding table is cut during both the forward movements and backward movements of the stock.
2. Summary of the Invention
An object of the present invention is to provide a carpenter planer in which a motor for driving a stock feeder unit can be prevented by simple means from being burnt during returning movements of the stock, that is, when the motor is braked to turn a rotary disc.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a carpenter planer which prevents a stock, upon its feeding, from being sprung outwardly through a space between a stock feeder unit and a stock feeder table by the actions of a rotary disc, so as to protect an operator from being hurt by the stock.
To these ends, the present invention provides a carpenter planer comprising a stock feeder table mounted on a planer base, a stock feeder unit which is provided on the stock feeder table such that the position of the stock feeder unit can be vertically regulated and which is forwardly and backwardly driven by a motor so as to reciprocatingly move the stock on the stock feeder table, a knife stock which is rotatably provided on the stock feeder table via a rotary disc so as to cut the stock being fed by the stock feeder unit and which has a planing blade which can be turned in accordance with the direction in which the stock is moved, and a control unit for controlling the movement of the stock feeder unit and rotation of the rotary disc during the feeding of the stock, the carpenter planer being characterized in that the control unit consists of a means for breaking an electric circuit leading to the motor when the rear end of the stock forwardly moved by the stock feeder unit on the stock feeder table has been advanced within a stoppage tolerable range between a position which is away from the rotary disc and a position where the stock is released from the force of the stock feeder unit exerted thereon, a brake means connected to the circuit breaking means so as to start braking the motor after the electric circuit has been broken, and a timer connected to the brake means so as to terminate the braking of the motor when a predetermined period of time has elapsed after the motor braking operation was started, and thereby allow the rotary disc to be operated.
Other and further objects of this invention will become clear upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.